


my strange addiction

by xartistx



Series: Electric Love [1]
Category: Stray Kids
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Blowjobs, Edgeplay, I wrote this in the middle of the night, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, so please forgive any mistakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 23:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18904636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xartistx/pseuds/xartistx
Summary: Being a horny teenager in a group with eight other guys was difficult by itself: you had zero privacy, it was rarely quiet, and everyone seemed so keen on getting into your business. Now imagine that, but now couple it with having a not-so-minor crush on one of your band mates.or felix jerks off to the thought of hyunjin, hyunjin sees it and then does something about it





	my strange addiction

Being a horny teenager in a group with eight other guys was difficult by itself: you had zero privacy, it was rarely quiet, and everyone seemed so keen on getting into your business. Now imagine that, but now couple it with having a not-so-minor crush on one of your band mates.

Felix was struggling to control himself. He felt like he was going to get hard everytime Hyunjin looked him in the eye. How could he not though? Hyunjin was easily one of the most attractive people Felix has ever seen in his (admittedly short) lifetime.

He was especially struggling right now in particular. The group was practicing the choreography for their upcoming comeback, working out all of the moves and making it more fluid. They’ve been working for hours, they’re all tired and mentally foggy, feeling nothing else other than exhaustion and full body ache.

But Felix wasn’t exactly in that set of mind at the moment. Because right now all he could focus was Hyunjin’s bedroom eyes and the way his muscle tee showed of his toned arms and torso. 

Felix was going to go insane if he didn’t stop staring but he couldn’t bring himself to peel his gaze away from the overt display of sensuality Hyunjin oozed as he danced to their new song. Hyunjin looked as if his entire body was controlled by the music, as if he wasn’t just dancing he was gliding along the rhythm of the music.

His hair was matted to his forehead with sweat and his lips were swollen and red from Hyunjin’s infuriating habit of biting them subconsciously. His eyes were dark and full of concentration. 

God, what Felix would give to be able to touch him. Run his hands over his muscles, mark up his blemish free skin, have Hyunjin on his knees in front of him. If you looked up ‘dick sucking lips’ in the dictionary Hyunjin would most likely be the picture description.

Felix was immediately pulled from his sinful train of thought as he felt a familiar heat pool in the bottom of his stomach. He was on his way to being fully hard in a matter of moments.

Luckily, he was sitting to the side of the practice room so no one has noticed, yet.

“Hey Felix, you good?” Jisung called out.

God damn Jisung for calling attention to him at quite possibly the worst possible moment.

“y- Yea I’m good, just fucking exhausted”

His voice sounded deeper than his usually pitch, he hoped no one picked up on the drip of arousal in his tone.

“I hear that”

“Don’t worry guys, we’re almost done just one more time through and then we can go back to the dorm.”

A collective groan of excitement sounded off as Chan announced that they were leaving soon.

“C’mon Lix, one more time.”

Hyunjin was suddenly in front of him with his hand stretched out so he could help Felix up from the ground. The only problem with that is that Felix was still mostly hard under his thin basketball shorts.

“Uh.. I’m not feeling good, so I’m gonna sit this out.”

Hyunjin frowned and Felix flushed under his gaze.

“Why don’t you head back to the dorms early? So you can lay down.”

Hyunjin has now crouched down so that he was eye level with Felix. Making it more difficult for Felix not to get a full on boner. Hyunjin look perfect, and his muscle tee was drooping so his dusty brown nipple peaked out from the side.  
Felix was going to have a meltdown.

“That sounds good actually. Chan is that okay?”

Felix asked their leader, trying to portray his desperation to leave through eye contact.

“Yea that’s fine if you don’t feel good.”

“Thank you hyung!”

Felix quickly got up trying to shield his now fully hard dick from his band mates and the person responsible for it.

He grabbed his jacket and he was out the door before he could hear anyone say goodbye.

——

As soon as Felix got back to the dorms he went to his room, threw off his jacket and shirt and shoved his hand down his pants.

He laid on his bed and palmed himself through his boxers. He let out a shaky exhale after finally getting to touch himself after what felt like a 4 hour edging session.

He thrust his hand under the waistband of his boxers and got his hand around his painfully hard cock. Even the first stroke made him practically whimper. Up and down he stroked his length trying to find a suitable fantasy to get off to. 

He landed on one his favorites from the ‘Hyunjin’ category. Hyunjin on his knees, perfect lips wrapped around his cock head. Going as far down as he possibly could. He wonders if Hyunjin could deep throat him. He lets out an embarrassingly loud moan at the thought of Hyunjin gagging around him

If doesn’t matter even matter if he couldn’t deep throat because Hyunjin touching him in any way would make him cum in minutes.

Felix bucks up into his hand as the precum that’s leaked out slicks each stroke more.

He cums all over over his stomach and chest with a low groan of Hyunjin’s name rolling over his lips. 

He’s lays on his bed completely sated. Wishing he could fall asleep. But he has to clean up because his members with be back very soon.

And what he doesn’t know is that a very aroused Hyunjin was standing just outside his door the entire time.

——

“Thank you hyung!”

Felix got up and practically sprinted out the door

“Bye..”

Hyunjin kind of whispered as he watched the door of the practice room close.

“Hey hyung”

“Yea Jin?”

Hyunjin look at Chan as he continued to help Jeongin with a move in the choreography that he’s been struggling with.

“Do you mind if I go back with Felix? He seemed really out of it and I want to make sure he isn’t actually sick.”

Chan looked at him incredulously. “Are you just trying to get out of practice?”

“No! I promise I’m not. I’m just worried about Lixie.”

Chan sighed. “Fine. Go. There’s medicines and stuff in the cabinet in the bathroom.”

“Thanks Channie hyung you’re the best!”

Hyunjin got up and waved to bandmates as he left the practice room.

——

As Hyunjin walked into their dormitory he heard a groan that came out of Felix’s room.

His worry increased as he got closer to the bedroom door.

Another groan tumbled from the bedroom. This one sounded.. different. It didn’t sound like Felix was in pain, it’s sounded like… lust.

He got to the door and peered inside. And sure enough, there was his younger band mate on his bed with his hand wrapped around himself.

Jesus fucking Christ

Hyunjin should walk away. He should go into his room and pretend he saw nothing. But, he couldn’t. He couldn’t stop watching. 

The way Felix pulled at his cock and mewled under his own touch. The way his breath quickened and he bucked his hips up into his hand. 

Hyunjin wondered what he was thinking about. Or more specifically, who. It must be something pretty good if how much Felix was a mess was anything to go off of.

Felix moaned out loud and Hyunjin felt his own cock twitch in his sweatpants. Hyunjin reached down and groped himself over the layers of clothing. He let out a shuddering breath as he watch Felix writhe, he must be close to cumming.

He saw precum leaking from the head of the other boy’s cock. God, he’s so fucking hot. Hyunjin has never really thought of Felix in anything but a platonic way. But now he thinks he’ll never be able to go back to thinking like that. Not when he’s seen Felix like this.

Felix thrusts up into his hand as he climaxes. His cum splattering all over his beautifully freckled skin.

Hyunjin let’s his head fall forward as he sees he is completely hard and it’s not going away.

Not before he hears his own name roll off the tongue of the boy currently it front of him.

Was he thinking of me?

Trying not to have a crisis in Felix’s doorway, he quickly runs to the bathroom so that he can get himself off to the wonderful scene he just witnessed.

——

After Felix is done cleaning himself off after a quite wonder wank session. He hears the door open and voices pour in with it signalling that the rest of his group is home.

He walks out and tries as nonchalant and ‘didn’t-just-jerk-off’ like as possible.

“Where’s Hyunjin?”

He asked as he didn’t see the boy of his fantasies is nowhere to be found.

“He came back shortly after you left because he was worried about you. He didn’t say anything to you at all?”

“Uhm no guess not.”

Minho shrugged and scoured the fridge for something to eat.

Fuck 

Hyunjin was there while he was jerking off.

 

——————

Hyunjin.

Hyunjin.

Hyunjin.

Felix breathy moan of his name came to Hyunjin’s mind at least 6 times a day.

Felix was thinking about him while getting off.

Hyunjin didn’t know what to do. Should he confront him? Should he just leave it alone? He can’t stop thinking about the freckled boy.

He couldn’t stop watching him, noticing him. Seeing the way he flushed when Hyunjin hugged his back or how he looked so gorgeous when his makeup was done for a show.

Hyunjin could never say that his younger band mate wasn’t attractive, all of the boys in Stray Kids were good looking. But now, Hyunjin couldn’t stop looking at Felix in a different way then he saw his other band mates.

What he would give to have Felix under him, ruined. To have him moaning out his name again, to have under his control. 

He needed to do something about this.

——

Hyunjin looks at him differently now. Felix was worried he ruined his relationship with the older boy. It really wasn’t his fault, but he could help but think that Hyunjin hates him now.

He wanted so badly to just ask if he had seen or heard anything and clear it up. But Felix couldn’t, he didn’t know how and now he was stuck alone in the practice room with Hyunjin after Chan made them finish up the practice they had missed before. 

Felix was staring at Hyunjin (as per usual) in the mirror in front of the two of them. He swears that Hyunjin is moving as sensually as possible. He looks like he was made for sex and it’s driving Felix’s mind and limbido insane. 

Hyunjin works through a dance move as he repeatedly grabs at his crotch and rolls his hips. Felix feels like he’s almost doing it on purpose.

Felix goes over the side of the room to get a drink of water and he watches Hyunjin bite his lips and roll his head back. Who the hell thought a sexy concept was a good idea? Felix is going to sue them.

Felix mind starts drifting as his watches Hyunjin dance. He thinks about what Hyunjin would look like hovering over him, what he would look like between Felix’s legs, pounding into him.

Felix can feel his cock stir to life, he’s fully hard in a matter of seconds. ‘Goddamn it this cannot keep happening’ Felix thinks to himself.

He flushes a deep red when Hyunjin looks at him and raises an eyebrow.

“Lix are you okay?”

Hyunjin stares at him, eyes not drifting away but staying locked onto Felix. 

“god fuck- Yea I’m good.”

Hyunjin walks closer, crowding into Felix’s space. Felix doesn’t think Hyunjin has noticed his boner.. yet.

“What’s going on with you? You’ve been acting weird.”

Hyunjin has no idea what he’s doing to Felix by being this close, his face about a foot away. Hyunjin’s eyes seem to be filled with concern, but Felix thinks he detects a glint of mischief, maybe Hyunjin knows exactly what he’s doing.

“n- Nothing is going on, I’m fine..”

“No you aren’t. Tell me.”

Hyunjin gets closer, he put his right hand on the wall next to Felix’s head. Felix gasps, he’s so fucking turned on right now. Maybe he should just tell Hyunjin he’s hard, what’s the worst that could happen.

Hyunjin eyes drift down Felix body, Felix goes red under his scrutinizing gaze.

“... Oh”

Hyunjin noticed now. He’s can very well tell what’s going on now. Felix is hard. An idea comes to the older boy’s mind.

“Hyunjin I-“

“Do you want me to help you with that?”

Felix is dumbstruck. He couldn’t have heard that right. Because he thought that Hyunjin asked if he could “help him”.

“wh- What.”

“I said, Do you want me to help you with that. Meaning: do you want me to help you get off?”

Felix did hear him correctly. He could be dreaming, but fuck it.

“Yea okay.”

“Really?”

A different look crossed Hyunjin face. It was softer, more surprised. It looked more like that Hyunjin Felix had become so fond of.

“Yes, please.”

Hyunjin eyes got darker again, lustier. 

“Okay, can I kiss you?”

“Yea.”

Hyunjin blinked once and moved forward a bit, inches away from Felix’s face now. Hyunjin exhaled and then went the rest of the way.

Connecting their lips softly. Hyunjin’s lips were gentle and sweet, maybe a little unsure. Felix sighed against the taller boy’s lips. 

Hyunjin cupped Felix’s face and pushed deeper, kissing him harder. Felix hands came up to grab the front of Hyunjin’s t-shirt.

Hyunjin put his other hand on Felix’s waist. He moved his lips and licked the seam of the blond boy’s plush lips. Felix parted his mouth a bit and let Hyunjin lick into him. 

They kissed rougher, both of Hyunjin’s hands came to Felix’s waist, pushing the fabric so he could dance his fingers across Felix’s smooth skin.

“What were you thinking about?”

Hyunjin said as he pulled back from the kiss a little, breathing heavier. Felix almost whimpered at the loss of a feeling he was getting used to.

“You.”

Hyunjin smirked knowingly. 

“Mhm. What was I doing?”

Hyunjin has started kissing down the shorter boy’s jaw and neck. Felix reflexively moved his head to the side to give him more room.

“You.. you were- You were sucking me off.”

Hyunjin groaned against Felix’s pulse. The vibration making his knees buckle.

“Do you want me to that now?”

Hyunjin said in a deep and gravely tone. Felix felt like he won the lottery. He sighed and tighter his grip on Hyunjin’s t-shirt.

“Yes. Yes please.”

Hyunjin pulled back to look Felix in the eyes. He dropped to his knees, the thud audible in the tension heavy practice room.

He untied the drawstring at the front of Felix’s joggers. Felix’s hard cock very apparent through his thin boxer briefs.  
Hyunjin let his finger dance along his length. Felix looked down and Hyunjin locked eyes with him.

“Don’t look at me. You have to look at yourself in the mirror. Watch me wreck you.”

Felix groaned and brought his gaze upward to the mirror parallel to them. He look like a mess, he was completely flushed red, he shirt and hair were rucked up. 

He felt Hyunjin lick a stripe up his dick through his underwear. Felix choked on a moan and brought his hand up instinctively to grasp at Hyunjin’s dyed light brown hair.

Hyunjin continued to lick at him through the layer of fabric. The entire front of his boxers were wet and Felix has started leaking precum so that didn’t make it better.

“Please..” Felix moaned out.

Hyunjin hummed at him.

“Please what? Use your words.”

Hyunjin sucked at the tip of his cock through his underwear, letting his tounge glide across his member.

“Please stop teasing.”

“Well why didn’t you say so.”

Hyunjin pulled Felix’s underwear and his cock sprung out. Hyunjin strokes him once and then wrapped his full lips around the head. Felix groaned at the contact and tightened his grip on the other boy’s hair. 

Hyunjin sunk dowfather and pulled back, bobbing his head up and down along Felix’s dick.  
He pulled off and kissed down the side of Felix’s cock, sucking at the vein on the underside. He licked up the pearl of precum the oozed from the tip, humming at the taste.

Felix writhed and bucked his hips up into the warmth. Hyunjin put an arm over his abdomen, to keep him from pushing up. 

Hyunjin sunk down again. His lips reaching the base, his nose nudging against Felix’s stomach. Felix groaned out and clenched his thighs. He felt his cock hit the back of Hyunjin’s throat. 

“Ah- I’m close”

“Not yet baby.”

Baby. The word rung inside Felix’s head. he wanted to cum so badly.

Felix look across the room into the mirror, he look wrecked. All because of Hyunjin, no wonder. Felix felt completely under his control even though Hyunjin was the one on his knees. 

Hyunjin pulled off with a string of saliva connect between his lips and the head of Felix’s cock.

“Fucking hell.” Felix let out breathlessly.

Hyunjin’s lips were a deep red and glossy. He looked divine in the most sinful sort of way. 

Hyunjin stood up and kissed Felix, Felix could taste his own precum on Hyunjin’s lips. A deep moan erupted from the back of Felix’s throat. 

Hyunjin kisses along Felix’s jawline, careful not leave marks. Even though Felix so badly wanted to be marked up.

Hyunjin sucked on Felix’s collarbone and hummed against the heated skin. Hyunjin lifted Felix’s shirt up to above his chest. 

“So pretty.” Hyunjin said under his breath. Felix turned his face away at the compliment, not wanting to blush. 

Hyunjin leaned his head down and licked at Felix’s right nipple. Felix gasped and jerked his hips up.

Felix has always known he’s super sensitive. Sometimes it’s nice because he knows exactly what buttons to press to get off. But right now he really wished he didn’t feel like he was going to explode after one lick.

Hyunjin continued to suck at his nipple and he rolled the other one between his finger.

Felix writhed underneath him. He made small whimpers and mewls at the stimulation. Hyunjin let his teeth graze over the now swollen bud and Felix cried out in pleasure.

“Please let me cum, please.” Felix said, barely coherently.

Hyunjin took pity on the smaller boy and sunk back down to knees.

Hyunjin liked having things in his mouth. No matter if it was a pen or food, or someone’s dick. And Felix was perfect, he wasn’t too long, but just long enough to where Hyunjin’s mouth was full.

Hyunjin sucked on Felix’s head, and have a single lick from the base to the tip of his cock. 

“Please..” Felix choked out, he was slumped against the wall, completely spentz Felix looked up again to look at his reflection and he looks absolutely wrecked by every definition of the word.

Hyunjin finally sunk down on his cock again and bobbed his head. Hollowing our his cheeks and picking up the pace. Felix moaned loudly and squirmed, wanting so badly to thrust into the other boy’s mouth.

Felix tried so hard not buck his hips up but he couldn’t help his hips twitching. Hyunjin seemed to understand immediately. He pulled off again and Felix whimpered in disappointment.

“Would you like to fuck my mouth darling?”

The pet names were going straight to Felix’s head, both of them.

“y- Yes.”

“Say please.”

“Yes please.”

Hyunjin his mouth up wide and allowed Felix to take control for a while.

Felix guided the tip of his penis to Hyunjin awaiting mouth. At first he thrusted gently , not even putting all of himself in Hyunjin’s mouth.

Hyunjin groaned and looked up at him with pleading eyes. Felix thrusted harsher this time, hitting the back of Hyunjin’s throat. Hyunjin moaned wantonly.

That’s when it clicked in Felix’s head that Hyunjin enjoyed sucking him off. He saw the very prominent bulge in the older boy’s pants and wanted to touch him so badly.

But instead he continued to fuck into Hyunjin mouth, keeping eye contact with the boy on his knees.

“I’m gonna cum.”

Felix managed to choke out. Hyunjin moaned again. Felix pulled his cock out of Hyunjin mouth, thinking he probably didn’t want him to cum in his mouth.

Hyunjin made a small whimper and went forward and sucked on the head of Felix’s cock, looking so desperate to have something in his mouth again.

Felix couldn’t take it anymore, he tipped his head back and released into the older boy’s awaiting mouth. Hyunjin swallowed almost eagerly. A small amount of cum dribbled down his chin and Hyunjin immediately licked it off.

“Oh my god.” Felix said, so wasted from the best blowjob his thinks he’ll ever have. 

Hyunjin stands up steadily. Placing a small kiss on Felix’s neck. Felix grabs Hyunjins fave and kisses him messily. He can taste himself on the older boy’s tounge but he can’t bring himself to care.

When he releases Hyunjin from the passionate kiss, he looks thoroughly dazed. 

“Um, thank you?”

Hyunjin chuckles at Felix thanking him for blowing him. It was honestly adorable.

“Happy I could help.”

When Hyunjin broke away, Felix looked down to see a very prominent bulge in the front of Hyunjin’s sweatpants.

“Do you want me to get you off?”

Felix said, his own words sounding crude and unfamiliar.

“No, that’s okay.”

“But you’re hard.”

“Let’s just say you owe me a favor.”

And then Hyunjin was gone from Felix’s line of vision as he picked up his bad and left. Leaving Felix to sink to the floor and try to figure if what had just happened was really real.

**Author's Note:**

> i really hope y’all enjoy this, comments are appreciated.  
> i’m gonna make a part two sometime, probably not soon but it will come


End file.
